Two times the same Crime
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka is a corrupt cop who has to bring a girl to court. Easy would you say right? Well that's what she thought until she finds out some people don't want Michiru to make it alive. HarukaMichiru
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters..._

_This story is mostly based on the movie 16 Blocks. I just gave it my own thoughts and changed the characters. This first chapter may look a lot like the scenes in the movie but the more the story grows the more it gets it's own plot...I hope you'll like it. Also this story will only have two á three parts...The next part will be up by next week!_

**Two times the same crime**

**by**

**Amnesia nymph**

Haruka walked into the office. She was tired. Luckily for her, her shift had just ended. All she had to do now was get the keys to her car from her own office and head home. All she could think of at the moment was her bed. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been this tired. This week had been kind of hectic. She and her men had chased a murderer all over town and finally after a lot of imput they had caught the guy.

She took another deep breath before opening the door to her office. But when she saw Minako, her ex-girlfriend sit on her desk she felt like turning around and just walk home. She knew that if Minako was waiting for her, nothing good could come from it. She decided just to hear the other blonde out and closed the door behind her back.''Minako, i'm off duty now so please tell me you're here to offer me some nice news.''

Minako giggled.''If you expect me to offer you sex you can think again. You may have caught the bad guy but you're still not attractive enough to seduce me into bed at this point. You look like shit.'' Now it was Haruka's turn to laugh. Minako always had her ways to make the tomboy smile. But her smile faded when she remembered why she was her and when she remembered what Minako could possibly be here for.

''Mhh fine, i'm not getting laid tonight, now as you said for yourself, I look like shit. I need sleep, please find someone else for the job.'' The blonde tomboy begged.

''What job?'' Minako asked innocently but her smile betrayed her as she threw a document on Haruka's desk.''Okay you got me, but please please do this for me. Everyone else has already returned home and the rest of the cops around here aren't trained enough for this one.''

''Minako...'' Haruka said with a pleading tone in her voice.''I'm tired, can't you find someone else? Besides i'm off duty right now.''

''Sue me.'' The blonde girl said with one of those 'I win' smiles on her face.''Ah come on, do this for me. It's not much to ask, it's an easy job.'' Haruka rolled her eyes. Minako had just said that the other cops who were still in this office weren't trained enough. That proved that there was more behind it than that Minako was letting on.

''Fine, but you owe me. Now what in the name of hell is it that I have to do ?'' Haruka asked.'' Ah no wait, don't tell me. You want me to take the case with that serial killer you are chasing.''

''You wish, no I just want you to drive a prisoner to court, she has to be there at 10am sharp.'' Was the answer.

Haruka gazed at her blonde friend for a minute. Trying to let the words sink in.''So if I get this right, you want me to pick a prisoner up, drive her to court and...that's it? Why do I have to do it? I mean you don't have to be trained for such a thing, besides, court is 16 blocks away from this office.''

''Exactly, an easy thing to do no?'' Minako asked before picking up Haruka's keys from the desk and threw them to the blonde cop in front of her. Haruka catched them while taking another deep breath.

''You owe me Minako, you so owe me.'' She hissed playfully.

''Whatever...'' The blonde on the desk answered with a proud smile on her face.''Now go, you got two hours to bring that chick to...'' She couldn't even finish her sentence because before she could Haruka had already walked out of the office, leaving Minako behind.

--

When Haruka arrived downstairs she was greeted by Seiya, he guarded all prisoners.''Hey Kou, I come here to pick up...eh...'' Haruka paused for a moment. She had forgotten to ask Minako about the name of the person she was suppossed to bring to the court house.

''Kaioh Michiru.'' Seiya finished for the blonde tomboy.''I see you're Minako's victem now eh?''

''Shut up and just give me those damn release papers, the sooner I bring the girl to court, the sooner I can sleep.'' Haruka hissed. She couldn't help it but since the first day she had met Seiya she couldn't stand him.

Seiya muttered something underneath his breath before handing Haruka the release papers. The tomboy took them and signed with her signature before handing the papers back to him. The black haired man didn't even bother to look at the blonde in front of him and just walked into another room in which, most of the time, prisoners were kept until they got picked up to be taken to the real prison somewhere in America.

It took Seiya a few more minutes before he returned, pushing a beautiful aqua haired girl into Haruka's direction. Haruka smirked. This girl was too pretty to be a criminal, maybe this five minute drive wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.''Oh yeah, let me introduce you two, Michiru Kaioh, pretty seductive criminal, this is Haruka Tenoh, the most annoying cop in the world. I hope you'll survive the trip.''

''I'm sure she's manage to survive me.'' Haruka hissed, giving Seiya such a cold glare that it would even scare satan.

''Nice to meet you.'' The aqua haired girl said with a nice tone in her voice. Haruka just ignored it and handcuffed the smaller girl before pushing her outside of the office towards her car.

''Listen Kaioh girl, this are the rules, you don't speak to me, annoy me nor try to tell me how to drive my way to that damn court. I've had a long long day okay so don't fuck with me right now, understood?'' The tomboy hissed. Michiru seemed to be suprised by the other's coldness but nodded in reply. The last thing she wanted was to have an angered cop chasing her with a gun.

Satisfied with the answer, Haruka opened the car door and let Michiru get in. Then she closed the door again and walked around her car to the front before she got in herself. Not long after that they were already driving. Ofcourse it didn't go really fast since it was past eight in the morning which meant that almost half of Tokyo was on their way to work.

''Hey I got a question for you.'' Michiru said when the car came to a stop because the whole traffic seemed to be stuck in this street. Haruka didn't answer in the hope that Michiru would shut up by herself. But much to her dismay Michiru seemed to ignore her silence and just went on with asking her question.''You know, you said you were tired and I heard your name was Haruka Tenoh, that means you're the big cop that caught that murderer that was active for like, two years right?'' Again Haruka didn't answer and just let Michiru go on talking.

''Yeah well anyway, it was all over the news, aren't you the slighest nervous or afraid that his partners come kill you?'' Suddenly she noticed the car had come to a stop completely when Haruka switched off the engine.''W-what are you doing, you know I have to be somewhere right?'' Once again she didn't get a reply. Haruka just got out of her car and slammed the door shut.

Michiru looked out of the window to see where they were and what Haruka was doing. When she saw Haruka was walking into the direction of a italian restaurant she started to get angry.''Hey, you damn cop! Come back here, I can't be late for my appointment! Come back!'' Haruka either didn't hear her or was just ignoring her because she just went on walking into the direction of the restaurant.

''Damn I'll get that guy fired...If i'm late, damn, not to mention that i'm in serious danger! Do you hear me Tenoh!'' She yelled as she saw Haruka walk into the restaurant.

After a few more minutes of yelling Michiru had calmed down and decided to wait patiently for the blonde cop that would bring her to her destination. She couldn't believe that Haruka just left her here alone because he wanted to have something to eat. He might have a bad day and be tired but he had no right to release his mood on her. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard someone knock on the window, causing her to look up at a brown haired guy.

He gestured her to roll the window down so he could ask her something. Michiru, ofcourse tried hard to show the man she couldn't do anything since she was handcuffed. But when she noticed a black object in the man's pocket she was aware of whot his man could be. He was wearing a gun and in the van he had gotten out of sat another man who wore black sunglasses. He was looking into their direction.

Had they been following her ever since she left the police office? She didn't know an answer to that but she did know that if Haruka wouldn't appear soon she'd be dead and there would be no one left to testify. Then she saw the man who still stood by the car she sat in, lower his hand to get his own weapon. At this point, all Michiru could see was her life flash by. As a reflex she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

She flinched when she heard a gun shot but much to her own suprise she was still alive. Although she couldn't say the same from the man who tried to attack her. The whole window was covered with blood and the brown haired man who was obviously dead slowly fell down to the ground. Around her on the streets she could hear people scream and yell. And when she looked out of the window she could see Haruka who aimed her own gun at the car, but it seemed that the blonde cop was just as suprised as Michiru.

Haruka quickly gazed around the streets. Sure she had wanted to shoot the man by her car but she hadn't been the one who fired that shot. Then her eyes fell on a white van in which a man sat, dressed in black clothing. He hung out of his window aiming his own gun at Haruka. _'What the hell is going on her, Minako didn't say anything about this shit!'_

Quickly she started to hurry back to her own car. She had to get Michiru out of the car. But the moment she started to run she could hear gun shots. The guy from the van was shooting at her. She had to hurry.

Finally, after dogging and hiding from the attacker she reached her car. As fast as she could she opened the back door, pulling Michiru out of her car.''I don't get you!'' Was the first thing Michiru yelled.''Why did you leave me, god dammit, eat in your free time!''

''This is my free time...'' Haruka hissed ,ignoring the rest of Michiru's complain and pulling her towards an alley. They still could hear gun shots come from behind them and it was pretty obvious they were being followed by atleast more than five men.''What the hell is going on here?'' Haruka asked the smaller girl.

''Un-cuff me!'' Michiru replied as she kept running after the blonde cop.

''First tell me what the hell is going on here!'' The tomboy persisted.''They said you were a criminal who had to get to court at 10am, why the hell are we getting shit at then?''

''Criminal ?'' Michiru yepled, she sounded offended.''I'm not a criminal, I am a witness, I saw something and I have to testify against it!''

''Well lady, I don't know what you saw but it better be worth it...'' Haruka yelled angered. If only Minako had informed her about this before, then she didn't have to find it out this way.

''Oh shut up, you cops are all the same! Besides you stopped to get your damn food, I still don't get it, why did you stop...are you cra...'' Michiru was cut off by Haruak who pressed her own hand against the mouth of the smaller girl and pushed her into a cafe.

''Would you shut up now, please?'' She asked in cold tone. Michiru was getting on her nerves.

''Whatever...'' Michiru hissed when Haruka released her mouth again.

Haruka on the other hand was already busy sending all the people out of the cafe, telling the owner to close the doors and to show her the phone. After all the doors were locked, Haruka put her gun down on one of the tables before walking towards the phone and dailing the alarm number. It didn't take long before someone finally picked up.''This is officer Haruka Tenoh, badge number 560, I'm in a cafe on...'' She looked around, gesturing Michiru to find out where the hell they were.

Michiru didn't even move. She just stayed seated on the chair she was sitting on.

''God dammit...'' Haruka screamed angered. She put the phone down for a while and run to the main window of the cafe to look outside. When she could see the mirror reflection of this cafe in another store window she walked back to pick up the phone again.''I'm in a cafe on Sakura's main street, the name of the cafe is King's Cafeteria. We're being shot at and we need back up as soon as possible, I repeat this is Officer Haruka Tenoh, badge number 560, we need help.''

The aqua haired girl rested her head against the wall and took a deep breath while listening to Haruka who was yelling at whoever it was that was on the other side of the line. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Not only was Haruka treathening her like shit but now they were also being chased by people who obviously wanted her dead.

Once again she got shaken out of her thoughts by someone knocking on the window. Haruka who was still on the phone gazed outside, looking at the three man who stood at the window. It was obvious that she knew them cause the moment she saw them she hang up the phone and walked towards the locked door, opening it with a relieved smile on her face.

''Haruka, we got here as soon as we could.'' The black haired man said.

''How did you find me ?'' Haruka asked, she sounded like she wasn't completely sure if she should be trusting this guy.

''We got a call about people shooting at eachother outside. When Minako told us you were send to bring that girl to court we assumed you could be hurt and we hurried here.'' He answered.

''That's great Mamoru, just great...'' Haruka said while walking to the other side of the bar and taking a bottle of wisky off the shelf.''This day can't get any better...'' Mamoru was her ex-partner. They worked together for two years but they got into a big argument which was the end of their team work. It was now that Haruka noticed Michiru's horrified look on her face. And it was directed directly at Mamoru and the two other man that stood behind him.'Could it be that Michiru...' Haruka wondered.

''Why don't you let us handle this?'' Mamoru asked the blonde tomboy who just had opened the bottle of whisky.''Why don't you take your drink with you and let us take care of this for you...'' A smile appeared on his face.

Haruka knew this smile and she also knew it didn't mean anything good. When Mamoru said something like _'taking care'_ of something, he meant killing the problem. The only thing she had to know now is, why did Mamoru want this girl dead so badly? What exactly was it Michiru was going to testify against?

When Mamoru saw the doubtful look on the blonde's face he decided it was better to explain himself.''She is going to testify against us Tenoh...'' He whispered so that Michiru and the two other man couldn't hear them.''She saw me taking care of some bussiness, she knows we are corrupt Tenoh, she's the witness that will pull us down the moment she's going to testify in court.'' Haruka gazed over his shoulder, looking at Michiru with a shocked expression on her face.

''Now Tenoh, we can still make this work.'' Mamoru went on.''We can tell everyone that there was a gun fight on your way to court, you and the girl run to this place, she flipped and took your gun, killed one of those idiots behind me, I killed her in order to protect us and you can go home safe. What do you think ?''

''I think you should lick me and if you want the sequel to that, then let me know.'' With that Haruka took the bottle of whisky in her hand and with a fast move she smashed it against Mamoru's head. He immidiately fell down to the ground, bleeding and yelling. Right away did the two other cops ,that had entered the cafe together with Mamoru, take their guns out of their pockets and aimed it at the blonde cop.

Haruka's own gun still lay on the table that stood a few inches away from her. She knew she could risk her life by trying to take that gun from the table, if she'd just decided to stay here she knew that Michiru would get shot.

Michiru who had been seated on the chair the whole time took a deep breath. If she was going to do something it had to be now. Quickly she got out of the chair and pushed one of the man to the ground from behind. The other ofcourse was distracted by that and turned around to shoot Michiru, at that moment he had totally forgotten about Haruka, until he heard a gun shot and a small hole appeared in his chest.

''You shot him...'' Michiru said with a shocked look on her face.

''So...?''

''Cops don't shoot other cops...that's wrong.'' She said.

Haruka just rolled her eyes, wondering if Michiru had any idea of what was going on here in the first place. Then she walked over to the smaller girl and took her keys out of her pocket, uncuffing the smaller girl.''Listen Kaioh, it's obvious these guys don't want you to make it to court alive, so we're going to do it my way okay?''

'' No way!'' The aqua haired girl yelped.''Last time we did it your way you stopped the car and got us attacked.''

''Would you let that rest!'' Haruka yelled in frustration. Michiru was driving her nuts.''Stop pointing that out the whole time, I didn't know how serious this shit was. Listen we'll just walk to court from now but we'll have to be extra careful, any questions?''

The smaller girl just shook her head, looking at Mamoru who lay on the ground. He was somewhere between fainting and staying conscious.

''Great, then let's get out of here before anyone else finds us. We won't be this lucky again...'' Haruka said, offering Michiru her hand. The smaller girl seemed to hesitate for a moment but then took Haruka's hand in hers and let the blonde tomboy lead the way back. The still had ninety minutes before she had to appear in court.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Just like I said before and a lot of times add to that, I do not own the characters in here_

_Hi there, it's me again with well, what I first assumed would be the last chapter but i've made up my mind. This story will have three chapters in total. Therefor I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers, i'm glad this fic had so many positive reactions. And because of that, I dedicate this story to all my readers out there. Thanks for all the support._

**Two times the same crime**

**by **

**Amnesia nymph**

Two minutes after Haruka and Michiru had escaped out of the cafe had past and they were now walking through the crowd. The first thing Haruka had wanted to do was go back to her car and bring Michiru to court, but since she was a cop and knew Mamoru he would probably already have someone guard her car. The second thought that entered her mind was to go to her place, call the court to explain the situation and have someone pick them up. Ofcourse after some thinking she knew it would be very stupid to do so. Mamoru's men were probably waiting for her there too.

Haruka had always thought about how stupid some criminals were. After they commited a crime they always run back to the place you'd expect them. Their homes. But now Haruka was in some sort of same situation and most chased criminals it didn't sound so stupid anymore. If you're chased, the first thing you want to do is go somewhere safe. Somewhere you feel at home and secure, like with family, your house or even by loved ones. She had to be extra careful this time and concentrate on everything she had learned on the police acedemy because before she knew it she would make a mistake and end up dead. Mamoru was probably rather angry with her too at this point. After all she had smashed a bottle against his head. No one would be able to smile to the one who pulled such a stunt on you.

''Haruka...?'' Suddenly Michiru's voice came, interruptinb the blonde's thoughts. The tomboy gazed down at the aqua haired girl with a questioning look on her face, wondering what the hell Michiru wanted from her now. As she remembered, she was pretty sure she had made it clear towards the smaller girl that she had no intention of having any kind of conversation with her.

''What ?'' Haruka asked, sounding impatient.

''Where are we going now ? I mean you shot at that cop back in that cafe, meaning you don't have enough bullets left to protect us both. Who knows with how many they are in to...'' Michiru was cut off by the blonde.

''Listen, i'll bring you to court okay? And don't tell me what I should do and what might happen. I've been into some tricky situations before, I can get us out of this unharmed.'' The blonde cop hissed as she took Michiru's arm into her hand once more and pulled the girl further into the busy crowd. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Mamoru would find her again. There was no way they'd make it to court if they would keep walking through the busy streets. They could harm people by accident, use innocent people as a shield against her, but most of all, even though these streets were crowded, there was still a chance they'd get caught. After all Haruka had no idea about the ammount of people who were working for Mamoru, she wouldn't be able to recognize either of them unless...

She gazed down at the smaller girl who was obvious angry about the tomboy's behaviour. Mamoru told her back in that cafe that Michiru had seen something that could lock thme both behind bars. She'd be able to recognize on of the criminals. Atleast she hoped. ''Michiru, tell me something...''

This time is was Haruka who got interrupted by the smaller girl.''No, I won't tell you anything. I've tried to be nice with you but you're so cold to me for no reason at all. Go talk to some voices in your head and leave me alone.''

''Whatever.'' Came the reply. Haruka stopped walking for a moment to look around. They were only seven blocks away from court. Maybe they could go through the big warehouse that wasn't far from here. With that she was certain they'd make it in time.

--

_''This is your operator, how can I help you mr. Chiba ?'' _A voice came from the other line of the phone. Mamoru's lips curled up to a smirk. He'd get Haruka for sure now.

''Hello Yune, Listen can you do me a favor. Haruka Tenoh picked up a girl a while ago and called the alarm number for back up but it seems the cafe she called from is empty now except for one body. Could you locate her through her beeper?'' The black haired cop asked, knowing the answer.

_''Sure Mr.Chiba, no problem.'' _The woman answered.

''Great, thanks Yune, I owe you.'' After that it was silent for a few seconds because the girl had to open some files on the computer first. She smiled proudly when she caught the blonde cop's signal.

_''I found it sir, she's entering the warehouse on Jousho street right now.''_

''Thanks again Yune and uh, what about dinner after work ?'' Mamoru asked, he was so sure that Michiru wouldn't make it to court. He had all the time of the world to date this girl. Today, tomorrow and every day of the following years. He wouldn't lose his freedom because Haruka decided to play the hero.

_''But sir, what about your wife?'' _The woman asked, but her voice clearly betrayed that she was completely into the idea of going out with Mamoru.

''My wife doesn't have to know, besides it's only dinner.'' Mamoru answered while writing down the adress of the warehouse Haruka was at and handing the piece of paper to Taiki who stood next to him and Yaten, both smirking. They knew Mamoru for a couple of years now, they had been working with him and Haruka ever since they entered the force.

''_Sounds great sir.'' _Yune answered.

''Just call me Mamoru.'' The black haired man said. Smiling as she remembered how Usagi had warned him that if he'd ever cheat on her again she'd break up with him. Ofcourse he knew she would never find out about his following affairs nor would she ever have the guts to dump him. He was a cop after all, he could ruin her life if he wanted to.

''_Okay, Mamoru...'' _Yune said, smiling from ear to ear. With that Mamoru hung up and started following Taiki and Yaten back to the warehouse. Haruka was not a threat at all.

--

Haruka looked around the warehouse. Everywhere were people walking around, it made it hard for her to find any possible danger in this crowd.''Come on we got to get mov...'' The blonde cop stopped talking when she noticed Michiru was no longer standing behind her, but instead of that the smaller girl had disapeared into the blue. She scolded underneath her breath. Where the hell could Michiru have gone? Didn't the aqua haired girl know she was risking her life by walking away like this. She had to find Michiru qiuckly before Mamoru would.

But just as she turned around she could see the black haired man and his two followers, Taiki and Yaten step into the building, causing her to back up against the wall, hoping they wouldn't have seen her. Much to her relieve they indeed hadn't seen her since something else had caught their eyes already. It took the blonde tomboy a few more seconds to figure out what that was. It was a aqua haired girl who stood there in the middle of the building, she seemed to be focussed on a skirt she was holding. What the hell was Michiru doing there.

Haruka looked a bit closer but when she saw that this aqua haired girl wasn't Michiru she felt a wave of relieve wash over her again. The real problem now was, where was the real Michiru? She had won some time now but finding Michiru and getting out of this place unseen would cause some problems. Especially when Haruka noticed the two police man at the door. They hadn't been there when she had walked into the warehouse, this had to mean they were also working for Mamoru.

'_What shall I do now? I can't get out of here unnoticed...' _Quickly she gazed around, hoping to find some other escape exits. But ofcourse, no such luck. It was at that point that her eyes fell on a raven haired girl who was walking into her direction, holding a few sweaters and skirts in her hands.'_I can't believe this!' _The tomboy scolded when a plan formed in her mind. The only way out of here was through that guarded door and since most officers thought she was a man, that raven haired girl and her new bought clothing were her only hopes now.

''Sorry miss, this is an undercover police job, I will need your clothing.'' Haruka said, holding up her badge, showing it to the raven haired woman who stared at the blonde cop with a questioning look on her face, wondering why a _male_ officer would need her clothes. But she decided not to ask and just handed them over to Haruka, who smiled greatfully and disapeared into a dressingroom. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Mamoru and his men would find out that the aqua haired girl they had spotted wasn't Michiru. But also she started to wonder how the hell they had found her here. She atleast had a ten minutes head start. There wa sno way they could've followed her. She had checked it.

When she took off her pants and switched them with the red skirt that just came below her knees she could hear something hit the ground. Looking down she could see her beeper. '_Aha, smart Mamoru, very smart...'_ She thought when she realised that he had probably traced her with this little device. As fast as she could she went on with changing her clothes and not a second after she had pulled the blue sweater over her head the curtains were pulled over, revealing Taiki who stared at her.

''What the hell are you doing! I could be naked you dirty punk!'' She yelled with a immitated girly voice. Then she slapped him and pulled the curtain closed again. Haruka could hear the man rambling how sorry he was before she heard him move on to the next dressing room, which ofcourse someone was in too. Another scream followed. It seemed that the girl next to Haruka's dressing room wasn't half as dressed as her.

With that Haruka stepped out of the dressingroom, leaving her old clothes behind. But she had reminded herself to take her beeper. She could walk out of this building easily but if they had noticed she changed clothes they'd just pull the same stunt and chase her into the right direction. It was time to send them into the wrong way. Just as expected Haruka could walk past the two police officers without any problem.

Once she was outside she suddenly became aware of what she was wearing. She had to change fast, there was no way in hell she would appear in court, have gun fights and walk through the crowd while wearing a skirt. But first...

She smiled for a moment, trying to imagine the look on Mamoru's face once he found out that wherever he was going, that it would be the wrong way. Then she runned towards a truck that stood still, waiting for the lights to turn green and knocked on the window. Probably because she was dressed like a real lady, the man didn't even have any doubts in trusting her and rolled the window down.

''How can I help you pretty lady?'' He asked while adding a wink to that. Haruka tried hard not to hit the man who was obviously perverted and just handed him her beeper.

''I want you to keep this...'' She replied. But knowing he wouldn't just keep her beeper she added.''So I can contact you some time...You know, to get together and do some...stuff...'' She had no idea if he would buy it but when he took the beeper a smile appeared on her face. Now wherever this man was going, Mamoru would head there too.

''Uh may I ask where you are heading ,handsome?'' She then asked.

The man simply nodded.''I'm heading to Kyoto, wanna go along?''

''No thanks, I have a deadline...But thanks anyway.'' With that she started to back away and run into the direction she expected Michiru to go. Since court was to her left she decided to go right. It was probably the most logical way for Michiru to head even though it wouldn't make sence to most people.

--

''No one!'' Mamoru yelled frustrated. They had looked everywhere but there was still no sign of Haruka and Michiru.

''Call that Yune girl again, maybe she escaped through a window or something.'' Yaten stated. Both Mamoru and Taiki sweatdropped at that while pointing at the windows above them. They were way too high for someone to crawl through, let alone stand reach them.

''You might be a fucking idiot...'' Mamoru said, glaring at Yaten but then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.''But calling Yune was a smart comment to make you dumbass.'' And with that he dailed the number of the office once more, hoping Yune would still be on duty. She was easy to play with, the woman who had duty after Yune was a real pain in the ass.

''_This is your operator, how may I help you?''_

''Yune baby, it's me again. It seems Haruka isn't in the ware house anymore, could you please check for me where she is now...i'm worried about her.'' Mamoru lied.

_''Mr. Chiba, i'm off duty now, why don't you ask miss Sara, she'll be here at any minute.''_

''But i'm asking you Yune, you know you're the only one I trust...Besides i'm taking you out for dinner, this is the last time...''

He could hear Yune take a deep breath on the other side of the line before she whispered she would help him. It stayed quiet for a few minutes before he heard her voice again. Saying Haruka was moving with an incredible speed towards the highway.

''Okay, thanks Yune...'' And before she could say anything else he had already hung up on her.''That fucking bitch...'' He hissed.

''Who, Haruka or Yune ?'' Yaten asked earning a glare from his brother.

''You idiot, Haruka ofcourse. She is planning something, I just don't know what it is. According to Yune, Haruka is moving towards the high way.'' Mamoru said.

''Why would she do that? The court is on the other side of town.'' Taiki stated. Mamoru just stayed quiet for a while. Something wasn't right here. Haruka couldn't have escaped without them noticing and it was impossible for Haruka to have reached her car already. But what wasn't right mostly was the direction in which she was heading. Either she was panicing or she had figured out they traced her beeper and got rid of it. Since he knew Haruka would never panic he decided for it to be the second option.

''We're moving towards the court house again.'' Mamoru finally said.''If i'm correct Haruka is going there with the witness. We have to hurry now, we have no idea how close they are already.''

''She lost Michiru...'' Taiki suddenly stated with a smirk, earning two questioning looks from Mamoru and Yaten.''Sir, I think I let Haruka escape just a while ago but i'm pretty sure she was alone. The officers at the door would recognize Michiru easily, but Haruka has more options, seeing she always dressed like a guy it would be easy for her to put on a dress or something and escape.''

''Even for you that's stupid.'' Yaten stated.''I mean...Haruka and wearing a skirt or dress. Never. And...'' He was interrupted by Mamoru.

''Why did you come up with that theory?'' He asked the brown haired man.

''Because...'' Taiki started and pointed at a raven haired girl who was talking to some employer of the warehouse.''When I walked past that woman I heard he complain about some blonde guy taking her clothes.''

''Aha, so you're saying we let Haruka just walk out of here?'' Mamoru hissed angered. Taiki just replied by nodding.

''But the positive side is that if Haruka escaped alone...she lost the witness. We'll just have to find that Kaioh girl and we're off the hook.'' Yaten said with a proud smile on his face. Both other men nodded.

--

Haruka who was still walking through the busy crowd started to feel nervous. Maybe she had been wrong. There was no sign of Michiru here. This couldn't be good. Here she was, looking for a girl who didn't want to be found.

''Haruka...'' Suddenly a voice asked, causing the blonde to turn around and look at the aqua haired girl.

''Michiru...?''

The smaller girl seemed to be in shock. Was she really seeing this, was Haruka really wearing a skirt but most of all, Haruka was female? ''Yeah...that's my name. Listen please don't get mad at me okay?'' Michiru begged, ignoring all the questions that were going through her head right now.''I run off because I was scared. I mean all those men who want to kill me, you being so mean and then there's that secretive stuff back in the cafe. You knew that black haired guy and I know he said something about you having to help him. It seemed like he really trusted you, which means...''

''Michiru, listen...I'm sorry for being so cold to you okay and about me and Mamoru. We go way back. He used to be my partner.'' Haruka said, while looking down at the street beneath her.''You just have to believe me on this one, I want nothing more for you to make it to court. I will get you there in time. I promise.''

''Why ?'' The aqua haired girl asked.''Why do you want me to make it to court so badly?''

''Because...'' Haruka paused for a moment.''Because i'm one of those cops you're going to testify against Michiru.''

''What ?'' Michiru didn't understand this. If that was true then why was Haruka helping her instead of killing her?

''You saw Mamoru and his men kill a drugs dealer right?'' When Michiru only nodded Haruka decided to go on.''Well I was involved too. He found out that Mamoru, me and some other cops were killing off other dealers who we forced to pay us all the money they made. When some of them denied us their money we just killed them. He found out and wanted to turn us in. He was aware that he could risk getting arrested too but somehow he knew we would be a treath to him anyway. That's where you come in. You saw Mamoru shoot him because we found out.''

''That's impossible. I never saw you.'' Michiru whispered, she still was in shock by all the blonde was telling her.

''I wasn't at the scence, I was suppossed to find the killed drugs dealer and call it in. It would be just a simple murder for drugs, maybe commited by some addict. That's how this case would've ended if it hadn't been for you.

''That's terrible...'' The smaller girl said. It was now that she noticed Haruka wasn't looking at her. A small smile appeared on her face. She hesitated for another few seconds before cupping Haruka's face, making the blonde look directly at her.''But how terrible it is, I don't care Haruka. You're helping me now...that makes you a good person. It's obvious you regret your deeds. I won't turn you in just those other...''

''No, you won't turn anyone in Michiru.'' Haruka said as she took Michiru's hands in hers. For a moment Michiru feared that Haruka had changed her mind and decided to kill her right away but something inside of her told her otherwise. Haruka wouldn't hurt her. Not after all that had happened.

''What do you mean..?''

Haruka took a deep breath.''I'm letting you go Michiru, I want you to go home.''

''But...court ..and...'' Michiru was obviously confused.

''Don't worry Michiru...Just one thing...''

''What ?'' Haruka didn't answer right away. She just placed a small kiss on the aqua haired girl's lips and backed away, holding up a recorder.

''I wanted to do that for quite some time now, mostly to just shut you up but this time...''

Michiru smiled, understanding what Haruka meant.''And the recorder?''

''Ah something I borrowed from a shelf in the warehouse. I'll return it sometime but now i'll need it to do something very important.'' Haruka answered.''Promise me you'll go away okay? Go home and forget this...''

''I'll see you sometime...'' Michiru said. The tomboy just shook her head.

''No you won't. Now if you excuse me...I have to go. I got 30 minutes left before court...I need to do something.'' And with that the blonde cop started heading back into the crowd, walking into the direction she had just come from.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters in here, most of the plot is borrowed by the movie 16 blocks as well so it's safe to say that I almost don't own all of the plot either. Ofcourse the thoughts given to the characters and some ways of doing things were indeed made up by me._

_Well, this site has acted pretty weird lately, which made it impossible for me to update or for people out here to read anything. I hope that changed now and everyone is able to use this site properly again. Also I want to thank the few people who reviewed the previous chapters, I'm glad you still like this fic. Also I have to mention that After I finished this story and the other unfinished stories and a new one i'm working on, i'll stop writing fanfiction about the sailor moon show, simply because I want to try out new things._

_Ah enough of my ramblings, here's the final chapter! Enjoy!_

**Two times the same crime**

**by**

**Amnesia nymph**

Haruka was now walking towards court through the busy crowd. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Mamoru and his men would find her but she didn't care. She knew that Mamoru would never kill her no matter the danger of any kind of exposure. She just hoped that Michiru would have listened to what she had ordered the smaller girl to do. She may not have really been Michiru's biggest fan from whenever this started but she had learned that Michiru was a good and sweet person. Somehow she hoped to see her again but she knew that would never happen.

Finally Haruka was only one block away from court when she decided to take a faster route and entered a dark alley. But suddenly she stopped walking when she heard a sound behind her. The first thing that came into her mind was to take her gun but she knew better and turned around, facing the black haired man.''Mamoru...''

''Tenoh...'' Mamoru stated, looking around as if he was expecting to see Michiru.

''She isn't here Chiba, she's gone home. Wherever that may be.'' For a moment the black haired cop gazed at the blonde tomboy with a confused look on his face but then smiled evily.

''I'm not stupid Tenoh, while we are talking here she's already heading towards court isn't she? Well let me tell you it would have been a smart thing to do but Taiki and Yaten are already waiting for her there.'' He said, laughing.

''Nope, she really isn't there.'' Haruka replied. From the looks on her face Mamoru could see she was speaking the truth. And even though this should be a relieve for him, somehow it wasn't. If Haruka had let Michiru go, then what as going to happen now? No one would testify?

''And now, you went through all that trouble just for nothing?''

Again Haruka shook her head, feeling tired again. This had indeed been a long day, as she had feared but she knew that soon it would be over.''Not for nothing Chiba. I'm not like you, I won't live with the guilt and secrets anymore. I'll take her place.''

''Minako was right, you were tired when you left the building, It seems it has gotten to you pretty bad. You are saying you're going to testify?'' Mamoru asked, not believing the blonde tomboy but at the same time he was very aware of the possibility for her to actually do it.''And on what hand? You got no proof against us at all. All you have is your word.''

''You'd be suprised...'' Haruka said. Remembering the recorder in her pocket. Every word the man was saying was taped ever since he popped up in this alley.

''Don't be stupid Tenoh, you'll end in jail as well.''

''But for a good price.'' Haruka shot back. ''Maybe i'll be out in two, maybe three years. Plus I didn't kill that dealer, that was you my dear.''

''No one would believe you...'' Mamoru hissed.

''Maybe...'' Haruka said.''Now Chiba, you got a choice. Either you shoot me and kill me or else you'll have no choice but to let me walk into that building behind us. You can still testify as well, maybe you'll get off easy too.''

Mamoru simply shook his head.''No thanks, just go...You won't make it alive...The whole force is looking for you.''

''What?'' Haruka asked, suprised.

Now it was Mamoru's turn to smirk victorious.''Ah you thought I am stupid ? We've been partners for a long time Tenoh. I informed the office that you shot that cop back in the café. I told them you kipnapped Michiru...''

''That's a lie...'' Haruka hissed.

''So ? No one knows that...Only you and me...''

_'And this recorder, you damn fool. You should've known me better than that.' _Haruka took a deep breath, pretending to look defeated.''It's a risk i'm willing to take. Goodbye...Mamoru Chiba.'' And with that she turned around. It was something Mamoru was familiar with, shooting people who have their backs turned at him but Haruka, she didn't fear to hear that oh so familiar gun shot. She knew she'd make it alive to court.

When Haruka stepped into the huge building, just like Mamoru had predicted, all officers there aimed their guns at her. From the corner of her eye she could see some snipers on top of the stairs. Quickly she put her hands in the air.

''Don't move!'' The men yelled.

''I'm not moving, idiot.'' Haruka hissed, while gazing around, looking if she could see Taiki and Yaten somewhere. Much to her dismay she couldn't find them between the mass of officers.

''Put your hands behind your back, everything you say can and will be...''

''Used against me, I know. And no you're not handcuffing me until i've spoken to the judge!'' Haruka yelled, not obeying the demands of the brown haired officer.

''Fine, get the judge!'' Another officers yelled as she saw two man run away to get the judge.

It took them a few more minutes before the two man, followed by the blue haired judge and Minako, returned.''Haruka what is this?'' Minako asked shocked, gesturing all the officers and snipers to drop their weapons.

''Listen, Minako i'm sorry...'' Haruka started before moving one hand down to reach her pocket. Immidiately all the officers aimed their weapons at her again.''I'm just getting something...'' Haruka hissed. Once again Minako put her full trust in the blonde cop and gestured the men to lower their weapons. Only one sniper decided not to listen and gazed around, wondering if Haruka maybe had the witness with her as well somewhere. But what he found was even more shocking. Behing a huge pilar stood Taiki, who aimed his gun at Haruka.

Then he gazed back at the blonde cop who took a recorder out of her pocket. Just at that time he could hear Taiki yell that Haruka had a gun and was ready to fire but before he could the sniper had already pulled his own trigger, shooting Taiki in the advance. Everyone around Haruka, as well as Haruka, fell down to the ground, looking around and wondering what just had happened.

''I fired that shot!'' The sniper yelled, confirming his story by pointing at Taiki who fell down to the ground with a small hole in his forehead.

''Where's the witness?'' Judge Mizuno asked the blonde tomboy.

''She isn't here, i'm taking her place instead.'' Haruka stated.

''Haruka...?'' Minako started but was cut off by Haruka.

''Me, officer Chiba and Taiki and Yaten Kou were involved in the murder on that drugs dealer, as well as the the murder on Misaki Company, the biggest corrupt office in whole Japan.''

''You got evidence to support your story?'' Judge Mizuno demanded.

Haruka simply nodded, pressing the play button of the recorder.

_Don't be stupid Tenoh, you'll end in jail as well.''_

_''But for a good price.'' Haruka shot back. ''Maybe i'll be out in two, maybe three years. Plus I didn't kill that dealer, that was you my dear.''_

_''No one would believe you...'' Mamoru hissed._

_''Maybe...'' Haruka said.''Now Chiba, you got a choice. Either you shoot me and kill me or else you'll have no choice but to let me walk into that building behind us. You can still testify as well, maybe you'll get off easy too.''_

_Mamoru simply shook his head.''No thanks, just go...You won't make it alive...The whole force is looking for you.''_

_''What?'' Haruka asked, suprised._

_Now it was Mamoru's turn to smirk victorious.''Ah you thought I am stupid ? We've been partners for a long time Tenoh. I informed the office that you shot that cop back in the café. I told them you kipnapped Michiru...''_

_''That's a lie...'' Haruka hissed._

_''So ? No one knows that...Only you and me...''_

With that she pressed stop, looking at Minako and the blue haired woman. Minako didn't even seem to be disapointed in her, it was more as if Minako was proud of Haruka for coming clean. With that Haruka turned around, knowing Mamoru would stand there.

He just stood there, staring right into her green eyes with a shocked look on his face.'_It's over...' _The blonde cop thought to herself with a smile. Even though she'd end up in jail. She still knew she would never regret her decision.

And while all kinds of different thoughts run though everyone's minds, Haruka watched Mamoru get handcuffed before turning around to the brown haired officer who had never left her side, holding up her hands.''Now you can handcuff me...'' He did as he was told and took his handcuffs in his hands, colsing them around Haruka's wrists.

**----**

**Two years later**

**----**

Closing her eyes, listening to the sounds of the birds and trees outside Haruka followed the two cops who escorted her to the outside of the prison. She was finally free. After two years of sharing a cell with someone she had locked up many years ago, she was finally free. Free to do and free to go to wherever she wanted. Well unless she planned to leave the country, she still wasn't allowed to do that. But Minako had visited her many times in jail and had promised her that as soon she was out of here she'd get her job back.

Haruka smiled at the memory. After all Minako only was a simple cop like she once was but since Minako had a relationship with the boss that run the office...Well let's just say it made things a lot easier for her. Haruka finally opened her eyes when she heard the gate open.

At first she thought her eyes were decieving her but after blinking a few times, Haruka knew it wasn't a hallucination. In front of her stood Michiru, holding flowers in her hands. She was wearing a strapless dress that just reached her knees. Her haired was pulled up to a pony tail. During the two years that Haruka had been in jail she hadn't seen Michiru. Not like she expected the smaller girl to visit her or anything, but just like she hadn't expected that, she had expected seeing Michiru here either.

''Michiru...''

The aqua haired girl just smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. She had two years to think about this and she had finally come to a decision. When Haruka had kissed her two years back, she had felt something. Not anger, not friendship. She had felt love. The only thing she had to hope now was that Haruka had felt it as well.

''I guess you were wrong...'' Michiru started, looking at the ground.''The last time we saw eachother you told me that we would probably never see eachother again. Well Here I am Haruka...''

''I see that.'' The blonde stated, hearing the two officers walk away.''I'm glad you proved me wrong...''

''You are?''

''Mhh, yes.'' Finally Michiru gazed up, staring right into Haruka's eyes. For a moment they just got caught up in the moment. And then...

Michiru just ignored all the voices and doubts she was holding and run into Haruka's arms. Holding the blonde close.''I'm so sorry I didn't visit. I wanted to but I wasn't allowed to. They said it could be dangerous...I really wanted to...''

She was interrupted by Haruka who placed a finger on the smaller girl's lips.''Sshh Michiru, it's okay. I understand.'' With that she replaced her finger with her own lips. Kissing the aqua haired girl just like she had done two years ago. It was almost the same, but this time the kiss was more passionate. It showed more feelings. It showed how much they had missed eachother during their time of being apart from eachother.

It was strange, they had only known eachother for less than two hours and still, still they had been able to fall in love. Haruka had never admitted it but in this life their was indeed something like being destined to meet someone you can call _the one, _love at first sight, it didn't sound so foolish anymore.

Finally they parted again, looking into eachothers eyes once more.''So you're willing to date someone like me?'' Haruka asked, remembering that she indeed had told Michiru about her corrupt times as a cop.

'' I don't know...'' Michiru replied, but the the smile on her face told Haruka otherwise.''I can't remember being asked to date someone like you...''

''In that case, Michiru...Even though we don't know eachother all that well. Are you willing to be my girlfriend?''

''Only if you accept to be mine...''

''I accept...'' Haruka whispered hoarsely before bending down to kiss Michiru again. Now she was out of jail she had all the time of the world to get to know Michiru. Life had given her a second chance, she wouldn't let it pass again.

**The end...**


End file.
